


Just Like Steve McQueen

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: 1960s, Digital Art, Fast Cars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Due South meets Bullitt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/gifts).



> An unexpected treat for Mrs_d who noticed the similarities between Ray and his crush. Based on Mrs_d's dSSS prompts for 2015, which I followed by a happy mistake and chanced on this irresistible notion.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/815384/815384_original.jpg)


End file.
